Stand Up
}} Stand Up, en español Ponerse de Pie, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece al grupo One Direction, La canción sera presentada por las Chicas de New Directions poniendo el ritmo y siguiendo con su presentación en las Regionales, en la que decidieron hacer un Direction Medley. Estará en voces de Ally, Parmita, Estrella y Eva. Letra de la Canción: Ally: From the moment, I met you Everything changed I knew I had to get you Whatever the pain I had to take you and make you mine. Parmita: had to make you mine Estrella: I would walk through the desert I would walk down the isle I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile Whatever it takes is fine. Eva: whatever it takes it's fine Chicas de New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh So put your hands up Oh oh oh oh oh 'Cause it's a stand up I won't believin 'Till I've finished stealing every piece of your heart every piece of your heart Eva: I know your heart's been broken But don't you give up I'll be there yeah I know it To fix you with love It hurts me to think That you've never cried Chicas de New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh So put your hands up Oh oh oh oh oh 'Cause it's a stand up I won't believin 'Till I've finished stealing every piece of your heart every piece of your heart Parmita y Chicas de New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh So put your hands up Oh oh oh oh oh 'Cause it's a stand up I won't believin 'Till I've finished stealing every piece of your heart Ally: And now I'll steal us the car And we will drive to the stars I will give you the moon It's the least I can do If you give me the chance Chicas de New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh So put your hands up Oh oh oh oh oh 'Cause it's a stand up Chicas de New Directions: I'm a thief, I'm a thief Ally: You can call me a thief Chicas de New Directions: I'm a thief, I'm a thief Parmita: But you should know your a part Chicas de New Directions: I'm a thief, I'm a thief Estrella: I'm only here Chicas de New Directions: I'm a thief, I'm a thief Eva: Because you stole my heart Chicas de New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh, I'm a thief, I'm a thief So put your hands up Oh oh oh oh oh, I'm a thief, I'm a thief 'Cause it's a stand up I won't believin Till I'm finished stealing every piece of your heart Ally, Parmita, Estrella y Eva: 'Cause you stole my heart Oh oh oh oh oh, Chicas de ND: i'm a thief, i'm a thief Call me a thief Oh oh oh oh oh, Chicas de ND: i'm a thief, i'm a thief But you should know your a part Oh oh oh oh oh, Chicas de ND: i'm a thief, i'm a thief I'm only here Oh oh oh oh oh Because you stole my heart Vídeos: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Second Chance Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Parmita Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Estrella Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Ally